Almost Alice
by AFIsXFallXChild
Summary: After returning to her world, Alice has built up her father's company, only to feel unfufilled and empty. She misses her friends in Wonderland, and wishes she had chosen to stay. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own this story, characters, the concept, etc... I own nothing. This was a little bit of an idea I had after seeing the original Disney cartoon, reading the books, seeing the 2010 Disney version, and as I sit here and listen to the "Almost Alice" soundtrack for the 2010 movie, I become inspired to write a story. So read, enjoy, and please leave some feed back.

Each chapter is a song from the "Almost Alice" soundtrack, so if you would like some music to go along with each chapter, please look that CD up.

Chapter 1: Underground

I woke to the rain pattering dismally against my window. I stood to cross the room, and looked out into the regular dreary London fog.

Hello. My name is Alice Kingsley. I'm 25 years old.

So many odd and wonderful things have happened in my life, I hardly know when I'm awake or when I'm dreaming. I once visited a place as a child, a very wonderful world called Wonderland. So many friendly people, so many new and exciting things.

But one day, when I was older, I returned to this place, and so much had changed. It was dark and dismal, ruled by the horrid Red Queen, riddled with dark creatures and infested with confusion. It was then that I learned that the world was actually called Underland. It was at this time that the White Queen and her followers and chosen me to save them from the Red Queen's control. I ended up slaying her pet monster, the Jabberwocky, and she was sent away, banished forever.

The last thing I remember is a beautiful set of green eyes staring deep into my soul before I found everything to be normal again. I can remember so much from that world, but I can't remember whose eyes were watching me. I feel so drawn to them, and I wish so much that I could return.

I just have no idea how to get there.

I began to get ready for the day. I needed to go see Lord Ascot today. You see, he and my father and worked together in business before my father passed away. When I refused to marry his son, Hamish, he saw it as an opportunity for my father's ideas to expand, and thus we became partners.

I'd traveled the world many times since then, but I couldn't bear to leave my mother alone, what with my sister off and married. So I stayed in London.

I walked the cold streets, wrapped in my coat, trying to make my way quickly, as not to catch illness. Finally, I reached the building. My own company, I thought. Oh, Father, you would be so proud if you could see me. I stepped inside, where a doorman quickly helped me out of my coat.

"Lord Ascot is already waiting for you, Miss Kingsley," he said, leading the way upstairs.

"Thank you, sir."

He led me all the way up to Ascot's office, and he left me outside the closed door.

I took a deep breath and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Poison

"Come in," Lord Ascot's voice drifted through the closed door. I reached for the handle and opened it, stepping inside.

"Ah, Alice, just the woman I wanted to see! I have some things to discuss with you."

I smiled and sat down. "And I with you, sir."

He smiled. "Fantastic. Would you mind if I went first?"

I shook my head. "Be my guest."

He stood and went to the window. "Well, Alice, you know very well that our company is expanding rapidly."

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "I do."

"Well, Alice, the public has seemed to notice that you are not married, and that I am. This presents a problem. People don't want to invest in a company run by an unmarried woman."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I can fix this you know," he said, pulling me up from the chair and leading me to the window.

I looked at him. "You're not suggesting Hamish again, are you?"

He laughed. "Not at all, my dear. I'm not that foolish. I had an older man in mind."

"Oh?" I tipped my head curiously. "Who?"

With that, he smirked, and forced his mouth on mine. His mustache was rough on my upper lip and cheeks, and his tongue was wet and slimey. He gripped my arms tightly, keeping them pinned to my side. I squirmed as much as I could, till I freed myself from his grip and moved away.

"Are you mad?" I yelled. "You're married! You have a son! And I'm way too young for you!"

He leaned over on his desk. "Alice, you're being foolish. You are a very attractive woman, with a lot of sass, and I love it. But it's not going to last long, and not many men will put up with that temper of yours."

All I could do was stare as I back toward the door, and as soon as I reached the handle, I ran as fast as I could. I heard his voice behind me as I fled down the halls.

"I'll give you three weeks, Alice! You'd be wise to choose me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Technicolor Phase

I stayed in bed for days after that. I couldn't move, and would be sick every time I thought of it. The whole time I had vivid dreams, in rainbows and flashes of light. I kept seeing the Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit, the Doormouse, the March Hare, the Red and White Queen, Stayne, Bayard, the Jabberwocky, the Bandersnatch, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, everyone from my magical world. I regularly saw the green eyes, but hard as I tried, couldn't remember who they belonged to.

One night, I woke from a horrible dream, where Stayne had destroyed the green eyes in front of me.

I was sweating, so I stood and wandered the room to cool. I then leaned against the huge wall mirror in my room. As I looked into my own face, I saw that my eyes were not my own. They were the intoxicating green eyes of my dreams. I reached to touch the glass, but found no surface. I almost yelled with fright. My hand had gone through the hard mirror. I quickly changed into a green dress, some black boots, black lace gloves and a black bow. I stepped in front of the mirror, and the green eyes seemed to smile at me. I put my hands on the mirror, and stepped into my rainbow lit dreams.

Everything was bright and colorful, technicolor. I felt no surface to walk on, but no sensation of falling. I couldn't get out of the colors, and began to tire. I closed my eyes, and the colors faded away, leaving me to sleep dreamlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Her Name is Alice

When I felt myself become aware of my surroundings, I noticed that I heard nothing. Just the wind rattling a few leaves, but no birds or animals or voices. I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor of a dead forest, everything dull and gray and lifeless. I stood, pushing myself up from the pile of dead leaves. I noticed that the trees had given way, and seemed to form a path. It was rocky, but I didn't have any other option. I began to follow it, taking care to not trip and hurt myself.

After a few hours of walking, I began to grow tired. Suddenly, I could smell smoke, and I noticed a line of it rising over the trees. It seemed to be close, so I began to run for it. Pushing through dead bushes and brambles, I came upon a camp, the smoke rising from a roaring fire. I looked around, but saw no one. Shrugging it off, I sat close to the fire and warmed my hands. As I started to warm up, I began to contemplate how I would figure out where I was. Not long after I began to think this, I heard shouting coming from nearby. It sounded like a bickering couple, and their voices were getting closer. I hoped that these people were the owners of this campsite, and maybe could help me.

As the two made their way into the clearing, I was able to observe them before they noticed me. The woman was short, with long and red wavy hair, wearing a very worn gown, which I guessed looked much better at one time. She also seemed to have a fat head, which didn't really suit her body. The man on the other hand, had long black hair, and was very tall. His clothes were dark, but also showed much sign of wear. He was also very unshaven. They were yelling at each other quite loudly, but it struck me as odd that they walked in unison and very close together.

"Um, excuse me?" I said meekly, feeling rude for interrupting their conversation, and even more so for listening.

"What?" They both shouted, looking at me.

I looked between the two angry faces, afraid to say anything.

"Well, speak up, girl! We haven't all day!" the woman said fiercely.

"Well, it's just... I was wondering if you could tell me where I am... I've lost my way you see..."

"Your way? Ha! Around here everything is MY WAY!" she shrieked at me.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" You aren't queen anymore! The only thing you're queen of is the dirt you sit on!" the man mocked.

I was so confused, I didn't know what to say. I turned away from them to head back the way I was going, when the woman stopped me.

"Wait," she said. "I know you. Where have I seen you before?"

I turned back toward them.

"I'm not sure, ma'am. I've no idea where I am, and I've never seen this place before. Perhaps you've mistaken me for someone else?" I said.

"No," said the man with a smirk. "You are very familiar. Those eyes, that style of dress... I believe I know you as well."

"Well, then, who is she?" the woman asked.

The man began to walk towards me, her following closely. Only then did I notice that they were handcuffed together.

"She's been here before. She made a big mess of things, made life difficult for many people." he continued.

"Oh, no! I'm sure that wasn't me!" I said. "I've never intentionally made anyone's life hard!"

"Oh, but you have, my dear. Irasibeth, you must have a good eye. You do know this girl." he said, and grabbed the back of my head. Yanking out my hairclip, he said, "Her name is Alice."


End file.
